(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to baby bottles and more particularly one marked with luminescent material so that the baby may locate the bottle in the dark.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Babies reach a stage of development where they can hold a bottle by themselves and therefore feed themselves. Yet many of these babies will awake hungry in the middle of the night. They will normally cry because of the hunger making it necessary for the parents to arise and give them a bottle for the purpose of feeding even though the baby can hold the bottle by himself.
Before this application was filed, applicant was aware of the following U.S. patents.
JOHNSON U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,781 PA1 NEWMARK U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,087 PA1 SKIDMORE U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,411 PA1 NORRIS U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,213 PA1 DITTO ET AL. U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,113 PA1 NEWCOMB ET AL. U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,726 PA1 CAMBELL ET AL. U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,808
SKIDMORE discloses a luminous pacifier. SKIDMORE describes that a baby will desire to suck or chew on his pacifier during the night but the child will be unable to locate it and will cry until the parent comes and gives him the pacifier. The SKIDMORE solution to this problem is to make a portion of the pacifier luminescent so that the child can find it at night.
JOHNSON discloses a bottle warmer having a portion which is illuminated by a light bulb so that when the bottle is to be warmed at night the warmer can be located for this purpose.
NEWMARK discloses an infants reflective toy teething ring.
The other three patents: NEWCOMB ET AL, NORRIS, and DITTO ET AL, disclose mugs or glasses to illuminate a liquid drink. Applicant would characterized these last three patents as disclosing adult party glasses.